


Shut up, Jack

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, bisexual Jack Spheer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: "You're in love with a Kryptonian""Shut up, Jack"
Relationships: Jack Spheer/oc, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130
Collections: My Happy Place





	Shut up, Jack

_ Working at her office desk while sipping Irish green tea, Lena heard a knock at the door as it was a tad bit open anyway.  _

_ “May I come in, Miss Luthor?” _

_ “I’m sorry I really don’t have-” she said while she didn’t move her eyes up from her laptop but when she did she was utterly taken aback, “Jack! What a surprise!”  _

_ Lena left her chair immediately to wrap Jack into a tight hug. Very rarely she would show such physical affection.  _

_ “So, what brings you here to my old office? Business meetings? New inventions?” _

_ “I’m here to check in on you actually.” _

_ Lena’s eyes softened at that, “Thank you. I appreciate it.” _

_ Jack’s expression changed from playful to that of concern, “What’s going on with you these days?” _

_ Lena tried to feign an oblivious look, “What do you mean?” _

_ Jack just gave her a look of ‘really?you’re trying to deceive me?’ which said it all. _

_ Lena sighed, failing miserably, “Heartbroken, betrayed, feeling like I’ve been cheated on when I wasn’t even in a relationship to begin with.” _

_ Jack laughed at that last remark, “Oh honey, I’d like to think otherwise.” _

_ Lena raised an eyebrow, “And why do you think that way?” _

_ “Because you’re in love. You’ve always been in love with the said person.” _

_ Lena snorted, “Oh please. For fuck’s sake, we’re frenemies now. A Super and a Luthor could never work.” _

_ “As I said earlier, I’d like to think otherwise.” _

_ “And what evidence you’ve?” _

_ “Oh, I've plenty. But I don’t think i need to give them to you. You’re clearly trying to deceive yourself as well. Still so fond of those little boxes of yours, huh?” _

_ A smirk formed on her lips because Lena knew she was failing in this game of pretence. _

_ “Those boxes help me rationalise my feelings and think logically.” _

_ “But it also drives you insane. However, this little relationship of yours doesn’t surprise me at all. What surprises me is that she's not even your type. Yet, you fell for her.” _

_ To that Lena’s eyes narrowed down, “What do you mean she’s not my type?” _

_ “Defensive much! And you say you’re not in love. But what I meant by that is, you never let anyone top you. You’ve always been the signature top. Even when we had that fling going on, you always pegged me, remember?” _

_ “Shut up, Jack.” _

_ Jack broke into a fit of laughter. _

_ “What? I’m just speaking the truth.” _

_ Lena joined in the laughter along with Jack. _

_ “Enough about me, how’s your relationship with Leo going on?” _

_ Jack’s eyes suddenly shined with fondness and he shyly replied, “He’s really great. And a very gentle lover too.” _

_ “Aww, you’re so in love. But I never thought you could fall for a soccer player.” _

_ “And I never thought you could fall for a Superhero. So anti-Luthor of you!” _

_ “Shut up, Jack.” _

_ Jack again started laughing, “That’s the second time you said it, Lena” _

_ “Yeah, cos you irritate me so much,” she said feigning annoyance but then held his hand, “I really missed you, my friend.” _

_ “I missed you too, ”he replied gently as he continued, “Lena, you need to reach out to your friends more. You can’t just live your life like this.” _

_ “I don’t know if I can trust anyone now.” _

_ “But you should try, Lena. You’ve always been different from your family because you never gave up on trying. Why now?” _

_ Her eyes shimmered with tears, “Alright. I’ll try.” _

_ “Good. Now, wake up.” _

_ All of a sudden, his voice sounded robotic like Hope. _

“Wake up, Miss Luthor. You told me to set your alarm for 6 am”

Lena woke up with a jolt, her forehead glistening with beads of sweat. All of a sudden, she realised, it was a dream. Jack had passed away such a long time ago.

She murmured chuckling to herself, “Shut up, Jack. Even in a dream, you never cease to amaze me with your advice.”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
